1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relates to the synthesis of organic compounds. In some aspects, the present invention may related to a phase transfer synthesis of organic peroxides.
2. Description of Related Art
Organic peroxides are a useful class of specialty chemicals employed in a variety of different applications, including, for example, as initiators or promoters in polymerization reactions or in other synthesis reactions for producing organic compounds. However, the reactive nature that makes these materials useful for such applications also presents a unique challenge during their production. In particular, in addition to being highly reactive, organic peroxides have fast, highly exothermic reaction rates and, consequently, must be produced under carefully controlled reaction conditions. Typically, organic peroxides are produced using batch synthesis methods, which are often carried out with large volumes of solvent in order to moderate reaction temperature to reduce the risk of thermal runaway. Continuous processes for synthesizing organic peroxides have also been proposed, but these often require intensive mixing and complex temperature control schemes. Thus, improvement is needed to provide a safe, continuous, and economical process for synthesizing organic peroxides, especially on a commercial scale.